Kid Icarus:Uprising
Kid Icarus: Uprising, conhecido no Japão como "Shin Hikari Shinwa: Parutena no Kagami (新・光神話 パルテナの鏡)" literalmente "Novo Mito da Luz: Espelho de Palutena", é um jogo para o Nintendo 3DS desenvolvido pelo Sora Ltd. e publicado pela Nintendo. É o terceiro jogo da série Kid Icarus, que não recebia um jogo novo desde 1991. Ele será uma sequela de Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters. 19 anos de espera e o novo jogo da franquia finalmente é anúnciado em um trailer apresentado na E3 2010, onde Pit aparece voando alegremente dizendo "Sorry to keep you waiting" (desculpe por mantê-lo esperando). História Kid Icarus Uprising é uma sequência direta ao jogo clássico NES, e ocorre 25 anos após o Kid Icarus original. O enredo é, na verdade dividido em dois arcos de história, o primeiro dos quais dispõe a batalha contra Medusa e seus asseclas de retorno, enquanto a segunda narra a ameaça dos deuses, Hades e Viridi contra a raça humana. No primeiro arco da história, Medusa foi revivida, e mais uma vez tenta erradicar os mortais, enquanto busca vingança contra Pit e Palutena. Ao ouvir essa notícia, Palutena convoca seu servo mais leal, Pit, para parar de Medusa e seu Exército do Underworld, e restaurar a paz em Terra Anjo mais uma vez. Ao longo do caminho, Pit deve lutar com todos os inimigos clássicos e chefes que têm retornado do jogo original. Durante a segunda metade da história, Pit irá encontrar muitos personagens novos e inimigos na grande expansão do Universo de Kid Icarus, incluindo verdadeiro antagonista principal, Hades. O modo história também é dividido em 25 capítulos separados, que representam cada fase. Jogabilidade O vídeo visto da E3 do jogo mostrou uma mistura de combate aéreo e combate terrestre, com Twinbellows. Pit enfrentando monstros, incluindo Twinbellows, em sua tentativa de parar Medusa que agora possui um design parecido com a verdadeira Gorgon e não a representação de um globo ocular gigante como visto nas entradas anteriores no da série. A Nintendo descreve o jogo como rápido e repleto de ação e mistura de tiros em terra e ar. É jogo certo para satisfazer os jogadores novatos, assim como os fãs que têm clamado e esperado por um novo jogo da franquia. Desenvolvimento Desenvolvido pela Nintendo e Sora Ltd. (nos estúdio de desenvolvimento), e construído especificamente para o Nintendo 3DS, o jogo mantém o mesmo design de Pit e Palutena como visto em Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Gameplay A jogabilidade é semelhante aos títulos anteriores da Kid Icarus série em que os jogadores assumem o controle de Pit, e lutar contra seu caminho através de nível após nível de inimigos. No entanto, ao contrário de seus antecessores 2D, Uprising leva a franquia para uma nova dimensão com a introdução de ambientes 3D completo em que Pit pode correr e voar através. O jogo é controlado usando o botão de ombro L para atacar, o Círculo Pad para mover a caneta na tela sensível ao toque para mirar. É compatível com o Círculo Pad Pro periférico, mas apenas permitindo a jogadores canhotos para controlar atacando e se movendo com a sua mão direita. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120510201140/nintendo/en/images/4/47/3DS_Stand.pngO stand 3DS vem embalado com todas as cópias do jogo.Devido a muitas pessoas experimentam desconforto e até dor durante principalmente mantendo o sistema com uma mão, o jogo vem com um stand permitindo que o jogador coloque o 3DS em uma mesa ou superfície plana, para facilitar o controle. Mais de vários capítulos do jogo são divididos em seções em que Pit Flys através do ar, e corre ao longo do chão. Voando seções são segmentos de tiro on-rail, no qual os jogadores devem atirar voar inimigos ao evitar ataques. Essas seções são limitados a 5 minutos, após o qual o tempo de asas Pit queimar, e ele cai / cai; Esta parece ser uma referência ao fato de que a série é nomeada 'KidIcarus '(fora do Japão). Uma vez no chão, os jogadores têm mais controle sobre Pit como ele atravessa através do nível. Pit pode atirar os inimigos à distância ou atacá-los de perto com ataques corpo a corpo, além de realizar vários movimentos para esquivar de ataques inimigos. Conforme o jogo avança, Pit ganha vários tipos de armas como arcos, garras, lâminas e muito mais, cada um com suas próprias vantagens e desvantagens. Multiplayer Editar Junto com o modo história single player, o jogo também conta com multiplayer para até seis jogadores localmente ou via Wi-Fi gratuito. Os jogadores podem competir em Deathmatches equipe ou free-for-alls usando caracteres de combate padrão. No modo Deathmatch Team, chamado Luz contra Trevas, cada equipe tem um medidor de saúde que se esgota quando um jogador é derrotado. O valor da arma do jogador determina o quão longe o medidor esgota, eo jogador cuja morte esgota completamente o medidor vai se tornar o anjo de sua equipe, um personagem mais poderoso que representa a equipe. O jogo termina quando o anjo do outro time é derrotado. Armas Editar Kid Icarus: Uprising possui nove classes diferentes de armas. Cada classe tem muitas variações diferentes efetivamente fazendo centenas de armas para coletar. Cada arma tem sua próprias estatísticas para corpo a corpo e faixa de potência, bem como outros bônus. As armas podem ser encontradas no Treasure Boxes em todo o modo de história, ou pode ser desbloqueado através do preenchimento de determinadas tarefas encontradas nos Desafios. Além disso, duas armas diferentes podem ser fundidas para criar um conjunto novo, muitas vezes mais poderoso, item. Armas encontradas ou desbloqueado no modo história pode ser usada em Multiplayer e vice-versa.Os tipos de armas são: *Arm - volumoso, gigante, fisting como dispositivos que Pit usa em seus braços. Melhor usado a curta distância. *Bow - Armas que disparam flechas teleguiados. Eles são divididos em duas lâminas de ataques corpo a corpo. *Blade - armas equilibradas que são bons em qualquer faixa. *Cannon - Uma grande arma que Pit usa em seu braço. Estas armas retardar o usuário para baixo e são mais utilizados em uma longa distância. *Garras - Garras usado em ambas as mãos. Eles têm uma taxa de tiro rápido, mas são mais utilizados a curta distância. *Clube - armas maciças que podem desviar projéteis inimigos, ou disparar projéteis gigantes de o própria. Eles retardar o usuário e só tem um combo de dois hit quando utilizados como armas brancas. *Orbitars - Duas esferas flutuantes que disparam dois tiros de energia em vários inimigos, ou um tiro em um único inimigo. *Palma - A aura brilhante em torno de mão de Pit que dispara rajadas de energia. Eles também podem ser usados para reduzir os inimigos. *Staff - Lança-como varais que a curva no final. Eles são como os rifles de precisão e seus tiros ganhar poder sobre a distância. StreetPass e SpotPass Editar Este jogo utiliza o 3DS StreetPass e SpotPass recursos, permitindo aos jogadores baixar e trocar Gems Arma. Gems contêm informações sobre uma arma específica que os jogadores podem criar usando corações. Veículos Editar Em muitos capítulos Pit vai se deparar com veículos, enquanto em terra. Eles só podem ser usados em certas áreas, de um nível, e pode ser destruído se tomar muito dano. Existem três tipos diferentes de veículos, a armadura robótica conhecida como a Cherubot , a forma de esfera Anel Aether ea motocicleta como Exo tanque . Caldeirão do Fiend Editar Os jogadores colecionam corações ao derrotar inimigos, que eles podem usar para apostar no que é conhecido como Caldeirão do Diabo para aumentar a "intensidade" ou dificuldade de um capítulo. A intensidade de cada capítulo varia de 0,0 (esforço) a 9,0 (nada mais difícil!) Com 2,0 considerada padrão. Os jogadores podem aumentar ou diminuir a intensidade por incrementos de 0,1, efetivamente fazendo um total de noventa e níveis de dificuldade. Se o jogador limpa com sucesso um capítulo, eles podem ganhar recompensas, como novas armas e habilidades, dependendo das configurações de intensidade, com maior intensidade ganhando equipamentos mais potentes. Morrendo no capítulo irá causar alguns dos corações a ser perdido a partir da caldeira, e o nível de intensidade irá subtraído um todo. Em muitos capítulos há portas conhecidas como "portas intensidade" que só estão disponíveis para desbloquear se você estiver jogando em uma determinada intensidade. AR Cards Editar ﻿ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120423183323/nintendo/en/images/7/7a/Box-cards.pngAR CardsO jogo utiliza o recurso de realidade aumentada do 3DS, permitindo que o jogador a recolher mais de 400 AR Cards de personagens, inimigos e armas. Cada cópia do jogo vem com seis cartas escolhidas aleatoriamente de um total possível de vinte. Outros cartões estão disponíveis através de ofertas especiais, como o Club Nintendo ou empacotado com outros produtos, como revistas como a Game Informer e Nintendo Power . Quando as câmeras do 3DS são apontados em um cartão, um modelo de personagem ganha vida na tela. Até três cartas pode ser exibida na tela em qualquer uma vez.Os jogadores podem tirar fotos dos personagens. Se duas cartas são apontados um para o outro, os personagens vão disputar. Ídolos Editar Ídolos são modelos 3D de personagens, inimigos, armas e itens que podem ser coletados e visto pelo jogador, semelhante ao Troféus em Super Smash Bros Cada Idol tem uma descrição com informações sobre o assunto.Ídolos podem ser obtidas, quer através de digitalização AR Cards ou jogando "Idol Toss", um recurso que permite aos jogadores comprar ovos com 3DS Jogar moedas . Os ovos podem então ser oferecido e transformados em ídolos. Quanto mais ovos oferecidos, o mais provável é que um jogador é a obtenção de um novo ídolo, em vez de uma que já pode ter. Veja a lista dos AR Cards e Idols Desenvolvimento Durante um Iwata Asks entrevista com o designer do jogo Masahiro Sakurai, Satoru Iwata afirmou que após o lançamento de Super Smash Bros Brawl , no qual Pit foi caracterizado como um personagem jogável, a demanda dos fãs para um novo Kid Icarus jogo começou a aumentar. Quando Sakurai estava começando a pensar no próximo jogo que ele queria fazer, Iwata não queria que ele saltar para outro Smash Bros título imediatamente. Em vez disso, ele queria tentar algo diferente. Sakurai diz: " Depois que eu pensava sobre esses pedidos e outros vários fatores, eu pensei que faria um jogo de tiro com combates aéreos e batalhas terrestres. Ao mesmo tempo, eu me perguntava se não pudéssemos reviver uma série paralisadas a partir da Nintendo lineup. Pensei que títulos seria eficaz, eo protagonista central, Pit, é um anjo que não pode voar, então eu pensei que poderia ser interessante se ele pudesse voar através de uma espécie de poder mágico e desceu em direção à Terra. " Com o 3DS no Sakurai obras estava muito animado para fazer um título para o sistema que iria apelar para todos ainda é um "jogo sólido para os jogadores." Possível sequela Editar Apesar das fortes vendas e críticas positivas, Sakurai manifestou desinteresse na criação de um acompanhamento dizendo " Se por 'universo duradoura' você quer dizer para perguntar se há uma sequela, a resposta é não, porque nós empurramos muito para o jogo, a fim de deixar pessoas têm essa experiência curta, mas profunda, mas a novidade de que, provavelmente, crescer fino no próximo jogo. Por enquanto, o meu pensamento é que talvez nós vamos ver alguém além de mim fazer outra Kid Icarus em mais 25 anos. " Trivia *A E3 2010 reboque para o jogo Pit dizer "Desculpe a demora". Isso se refere ao fato de que esta foi a primeira''Kid Icarus'' jogo desde 1991 de Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters para o Game Boy . *A arte da caixa foi alterado para o seu lançamento Inglês, para que ele apresenta Pit com uma expressão irritada, enquanto a versão japonesa ele sorrindo. Este tipo de mudança tem sido igualmente feitos para vários jogos do Kirby série, que também foi criado por Masahiro Sakurai. *Os jogadores da América do Norte que pré-encomendaram o jogo no GameStop recebeu o eShop download de 3D Classics: Kid Icarus ''de graça. *Curiosamente, o 3DS jingle de tela inicial para ''Kid Icarus: Uprising é o mesmo que 3D Classics: Kid Icarus . *Personagens do jogo muitas vezes "quebrar a quarta parede", reconhecendo que eles são, de fato, em um jogo de vídeo. *Este jogo faz referências a outras franquias da Nintendo, como Nintendogs e Metroid Categoria:Ainda em Criação Categoria:Jogos Categoria:Jogos Categoria:Jogos de Nintendo 3DS